


Ein eisiger Moment im Bad

by Bithya



Series: Im Bad [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ice Bucket Challenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Vertrauensschüler, der nichts Gutes im Sinn hat, trifft im Vertrauensschülerbad auf ein sehr wehrhaftes Opfer. Und am Ende hat Hermine ein Deja Vu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein eisiger Moment im Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Auf der Seite, auf der ich diese Geschichte ursprünglich veröffentlicht habe, gab es im Zuge der internationalen Ice-Bucket-Challenge-Welle eine interne Challenge, bei der es darum ging, dass in einer beliebigen Fanfiction ein Charakter dem anderen einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schüttet. Dies war mein Beitrag.

Er wusste, er sollte das nicht tun, durfte das nicht tun, aber er konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Wer zu so später Stunde noch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes unterwegs war, musste damit rechnen, die ein oder andere unangenehme Überraschung zu erleben. Und als Vertrauensschüler kannte man die Regeln nur zu gut. Nicht, dass er sich nicht selbst gerade mit seinem Handeln über eben jene Regeln hinwegsetzen würde, aber von ihm erwartete man ja nichts anderes. Doch welcher andere Vertrauensschüler auch immer gerade das ihnen zugeteilte Bad nutzte, er oder sie kam aus einem anderen Haus und weder Ravenclaw noch Hufflepuff waren bekannt dafür, Regeln zu übertreten. Der Kleidung nach, die er im Vorraum gefunden hatte, zu urteilen, handelte es sich bei dem anderen Vertrauensschüler um ein weibliches Wesen, was wiederum Gryffindor ausschloss, denn Hermine Granger würde es gewiss nicht wagen, die Sperrstunde zu überziehen. Gewiss nicht.  
  
Er wiederum hatte kein Problem damit und die Aussicht, vielleicht Padma Patil völlig nackt im Bad zu finden, bereitete ihm eine gewisse Freude. Auch Hannah Abbott wäre natürlich ein interessanter Anblick, aber die Patil-Zwillinge waren einfach in einer anderen Liga. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, während er sich sorgsam sein Handtuch um die Hüfte band – es war ja nicht zwingend notwendig, dass er sich selbst nackt präsentierte, das überließ er lieber dem weiblichen Geschlecht.  
  
So leise wie möglich stahl er sich in die große Halle, die das Becken mit seinem heißen Wasser und den vielen, unterschiedlichen Schaum-Hähnen beinhaltete. Kurz dachte er, dass niemand hier sei, dann tauchte ein Kopf aus dem Wasser. Dunkle Haare, also Padma!, dachte er erfreut, während er fasziniert beobachtete, wie die langen Haaren über den Rücken des Mädchens fielen, wie das Wasser in einzelnen Perlen ihre Schultern und den Rücken hinunter rollte, wie das Haar sich in leichten Wellen, die auf Locken im trockenen Zustand hindeuteten, über den Rücken schlängelte.  
  
 _Moment_! , schoss es ihm da durch den Kopf:  _Padma  hat doch schwarzes, glattes Haar? Und ihre Haut ist dunkler. Locken würde ja bedeuten …_  
  
Er konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr zu Ende formulieren, denn da hatte sich das Mädchen vor ihm schon umgedreht, die Haare aus dem Gesicht gewischt – und einen entsetzten Schrei ausgestoßen: „Draco Malfoy! Was tust du hier?  
  
Es kostete ihn einen Moment, die neue Situation zu verarbeiten, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und erwiderte in seinem lässigsten Tonfall: „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Granger. Um diese Zeit müssten brave Schüler doch längst im Bett liegen?“  
  
Draco nahm amüsiert zur Kenntnis, dass Hermine sich bis zum Kinn im Wasser hielt, so dass der Schaum den Rest ihres Körpers vor seinen Blicken verbarg. Nicht, dass er sonderlich viel Wert darauf gelegt hätte, sie nackt zu sehen, dennoch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, sie hätte nichts gehabt, hinter dem sie sich verstecken konnte, sei es nur, um den peinlichen Moment für sie noch unangenehmer zu gestalten.  
  
„Ich hasse es, wenn du so von oben herab mit mir redest!“, schleuderte sie ihm entgegen, doch das entlockte Draco nur ein kühles Lächeln: „Aber ich stehe nun mal über dir.“  
  
„Du arroganter Bastard!“, fluchte sie, „Dein Blut ist nicht anders als meines! Nur, weil deine Eltern Zauberer sind, stehst du nicht über mir!"  
  
„Oh, so habe ich das gar nicht gemeint!“, erwiderte er grinsend, während er vor ihr am Beckenrand in die Hocke ging. Ihr Blutstatus war ein wunder Punkt für sie, das wusste Draco, seit er im zweiten Schuljahr das Wort Schlammblut ihr gegenüber in den Mund genommen hatte. Natürlich konnte jeder klar denkende Mensch sehen, dass sie trotz ihres Blutes eine mächtige Hexe war, aber sie damit aufzuziehen machte ihm dennoch unheimlichen Spaß: „Ich meinte es ganz wörtlich … ich stehe hier oben am Beckenrand, du dort unten auf dem Beckenboden. Ich stehe also ganz eindeutig über dir.“  
  
Beinahe hätte er laut gelacht, als Hermine wütend ihren Mund mehrmals auf und wieder zu machte, doch da ihr offensichtlich nichts einfiel, was sie darauf erwidern konnte, nutzte er den sprachlosen Moment und griff nach ihrem Kinn: „Was meinst du, wollen wir mal sehen, ob es dir nicht vielleicht auch direkt unter mir gefällt? Im ganz wörtlichen Sinne?“  
  
„Fass mich nicht an!“, schrie sie entsetzt und schlug seine Hand weg. Die Röte, die in ihre Wangen kroch, faszinierte Draco. Zusammen mit den nassen Haaren und der Tatsache, dass sie gerade vollständig nackt – wenn auch für ihn nicht sichtbar – war, machte dieser zarte rote Schimmer auf ihren Wangen das sonst so verhasste Gesicht plötzlich unfassbar attraktiv. Er würde wirklich gerne herausfinden, wie gut es ihr unter ihm gefiel.   
  
Genervt von sich selbst und der Richtung, die seine Gedanken plötzlich eingeschlagen hatte, erhob Draco sich wieder. Er hatte einer Vertrauensschülerin einen Streich spielen wollen, sie in eine peinliche Situation bringen und dann auslachen wollen. Das war ihm gelungen, auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, Hermine Granger zu finden. Sein Ziel war erreicht, es war Zeit, sich zurück zu ziehen, um dem Mädchen die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich aus der unangenehmen Lage zu befreien. Ihm war nicht danach, seine überlegene Stellung ihr gegenüber auszunutzen.  
  
Mit raschen Schritten ging er auf die Bank zu, auf der Hermine ihr Handtuch abgelegt hatte, griff danach und kehrte zu ihr zurück: „Hier. Du kannst jetzt raus kommen.“  
  
Er hatte versucht, unbeteiligt und lässig zu klingen, doch der misstrauische Blick, der dann zu einem wissenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht wurde, ließ ihn nicht kalt. Natürlich musste es dieser speziellen Gryffindor merkwürdig vorkommen, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ, obwohl sie sich quasi auf dem Silbertablette für alle möglichen fiesen Streiche präsentierte. Und natürlich musste sie aus seiner Zurückhaltung den Schluss ziehen, dass er nicht den Mut für mehr hatte. Es war aber auch zu verhext mit dieser Hexe!  
  
Gerade, als sie sich in ihr Handtuch gewickelt hatte, brannten bei ihm die Sicherungen durch. Er hatte ihr einen Streich spielen wollen, er hatte sie demütigen und in eine peinliche Situation bringen wollen. Er war in der mächtigeren Position gewesen. Dass sie das mit einem einzigen Blick umgedreht hatte, nur weil er sich anständig gab, machte ihn richtig wütend.  
  
„Du denkst wohl, ich bin zu feige, was?“, herrschte er sie an, während er sie hart am Oberarm packte und gegen die Wand drückte. Ihr überraschter und leicht schmerzverzerrter Aufschrei hielt ihn nicht davon ab, ihre Arme mit seinen Händen fest zu umklammern, damit sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Auch war er zu konzentriert auf ihr Gesicht, als dass er mitbekommen hätte, was ihre Hände machen.  
  
„Malfoy, wir wissen beide, dass du mich zu abstoßend findest, als dass du irgendwas mit mir machen würdest, was ein Mann normalerweise mit einer nackten Frau anstellen würde“, erklärte sie mit sachlicher Stimme. Die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch ruhig bleiben konnte, obwohl er sie so sehr in die Ecke drängte, wurmte Draco nur noch mehr. Ja, sie war ein Schlammblut, aber egal, was sein Vater oder sonst wer darüber dachten, ihm war der Blutstatus im Grunde egal. Eine attraktive Frau war eine attraktive Frau, unabhängig von ihren magischen Fähigkeiten. Nicht, dass Hermine Granger ihm attraktiv erscheinen würde. Dass er gerade so unheimliche Lust hatte, sie zu küssen, lag nur an der Situation, an seiner Wut und seinem verletzten Stolz, an ihrem feuchten, fast nackten Körper, der Hitze, die ihre Haut nach dem heißen Bad ausstrahlte. Nicht an ihr selbst.  
  
Und ehe er sich versah, hatte er sie in einen wilden, beinahe brutalen Kuss gezogen. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, den Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen geschlossen zu haben, doch plötzlich stand er da, mitten im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, Hermine Granger vor sich an die Wand gepresst und küsste sie, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Er war so verwundert über das, was sein Körper da gerade wie von alleine tat, dass er nicht einmal registrierte, dass sie den Kuss erwiderte. Das Gefühl ihrer warmen Lippen, ihre feuchten Brüste, die sich dank des verrutschten Handtuchs nun gegen seine nackte Brust schmiegten, die schwüle Hitze im Raum selbst, all das vernebelte seine Sinne. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm und er ließ von ihren Armen ab, um sich mit beiden Händen in ihre Hüfte zu krallen.  
  
Genau in jenem Moment stieß Hermine ihn mit aller Macht von sich, erhob ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt zwischen Draco Augen: „Ich glaube, du hast dich da gerade für einen kurzen Moment verloren, mein Guter!“, sagte sie geringschätzig.  
  
„Was zur Hölle … wo kommt der Stab her?“, brachte er unartikuliert heraus, während er heftig nach Atem rang. Der Kuss war gut gewesen und er wollte mehr.  
  
„Aufgrund gewisser Ereignisse vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit lege ich meinen Zauberstab beim Baden immer zwischen mein Handtuch. Du hast es offenbar nicht bemerkt, als du es mir so freundlich gereicht hast, aber er fiel mir quasi geradewegs in die Hände, als du es vor mir ausgebreitet hast. Dank dir dafür“, erklärte sie schlicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn das auch gar nicht. Er wollte mehr, er wollte sie weiter küssen, mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper streicheln, ihre erhitzte, weiche Haut spüren … Himmel, er war so erregt wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
„Granger“, knurrte er, den auf ihn gerichtete Stab völlig vergessend, „du hättest uns nicht unterbrechen sollen. Es wurde gerade erst interessant.“  
  
Als Antwort rollte sie nur mit den Augen – wie er es hasste, wenn sie dieses genervte, arrogante, besserwisserische Augenrollen zeigte. Es löste in ihm stets den Drang aus, ihr etwas ganz Fieses zu sagen, doch jetzt gerade war ihm selbst das egal. Gerade setzte er dazu an, noch etwas zu sagen, da wurde er erneut unterbrochen.  
  
Eiskaltes Wasser ergoss sich über ihn. Fluchend vor Schock und Schmerz, als die eisige Kälte auf gewisse empfindliche Körperteile traf, starrte er nach oben und entdeckte verwirrt einen riesigen Eimer, aus dem das kalte Wasser offensichtlich stammte.  
  
„Du hast eine kalte Dusche gebraucht“, konstatierte Hermine, während sie den Eimer mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes wieder aufrichtete, langsam zu Boden sinken ließ und ihn dann neben Draco abstellte: „Falls du immer noch nicht abgekühlt bist, ich kann das gerne jederzeit wiederholen.“  
  
„Scheiße, Granger, bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Ich wäre beinah gestorben vor Schock! Und außerdem ist das verflucht kalt!“, schleuderte er ihr wütend entgegen. Die Hitze der Erregung war verflogen und nur kalte Wut und verletzter Stolz waren zurück geblieben. Am liebsten hätte er der fiesen kleinen Hexe den Hals umgedreht.  
  
„Ah, ich sehe, es hat gewirkt. Ein Eimer kaltes Wasser hat noch immer Gutes getan!“, sagte sie selbstzufrieden. Außer sich vor Wut, aber wohlwissend, dass er nicht gegen Hermine Granger ausrichten konnte, solange sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, schüttelte Draco sich und stapfte Richtung Umkleide davon. Die Lust auf ein Bad war ihm gründlich vergangen.  
  
Hermine hingegen blieb alleine zurück, ließ den Stab sinken und schaute nachdenklich zu Boden.   
  
„Was ist das nur mit den Malfoys und ihrem Talent, mich nackt im Vertrauensschülerbad zu überraschen?“


End file.
